jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kurustani art of Ote Era, the Shaloe-Ahl system of Totally Integrated Fighting
The Shaloe-Ahl system of Totally Integrated Fighting also known as the Kurustani Art of Ote Era is more than just a deadly system of fighting; it's a total integration of mind and body into a single harmonious resonance that connects you with the Soul of All Creation. Originally crafted by High Elves serving the Moon God named Sin is a martial arts system thousands of years old and perfected to the point where most human fighting styles rank as amateur or beginner level. Overview A fight is like any war where you have to use strategy and tactics, and making them up on the spot is half of what it takes to outwit your opponent. Stand back and watch for an opening, and when it comes let the other guy make the first mistake. If you do it right it will be the last one needed to end the engagement. One blow precisely aimed is worth a thousand clumsy blows that go wide of their target. Never engage unless you feel confident that you are ready to exceed the defenses of your enemy, and always wait for the right time to make your move. Instinct in battle is the other half of what it takes to win Strategy should be thought about before hand, analysis is when you get into a fight, and all of that should be autonomic requiring little input from your higher logic circuits Instinct is a rapid-fire processing of all the data your mind can relate to and triggers those subconscious regions of the brain and body that are designed to process and react on a purely reflexive basis. When you have the technique down you can do it automatically, or even in your sleep if needful, and at no time will you be taken by surprise by an enemy no matter how sneaky or deceitful their methods. Harness your intuition and learn to trust it and a fight will be won before it's even gotten started.. Thou shalt not suffer a Poisoner to live. Basically it's a commandment straight out of Leviticus. A poisoner, was much feared in the days when medicine was practices by herbalists, Alchemists and Apothecaries, and precisely mixing the ingredients of a potion was quite literally a matter of life or death to the patient. Understandably the same methods that could be used to cure the body of diseases could also be used to harm a healthy body, so this knowledge could be used for good or evil purposes, such as the crafting of poisons, which were a leading cause of death among the noble classes. A poisoner is someone who deliberately seeks to inflict harm by whatever means is at their disposal, whether it's the spreading of lies, rumors and deliberate falsehoods in order to destroy the reputation of an opponent, or some other equally pernicious act of subversion. A cancer rotting the otherwise healthy body of society In cases where it involves extreme examples of avaricious excess the obvious remedy is to get rid of the cancer...and that is where The Kurustani come along playing the sergeants who precisely aim at the source rather than the symptoms of a problem. The Shaloh Ahl never seeks the harm of another person...it merely reacts to the presence of a poisoner the way an anti-body reacts to a foreign object in the body. We do not harbor malice towards the carrier of the illness, only at the illness that is within him, the evil and corruption that infests his soul, and we remove him from the body by admittedly extreme methods. Description The Shaloe-Ahl is the ultimate Martial Arts system…the total integration of Mind and Body with the essence of one’s Chi so that the will is channeled in a unified direction, bringing the total potential of the Warrior into play into a single focused point that can smash and destroy all obstacles and barriers. It is the deadliest of techniques, the ability to kill with a touch, to strike without missing and to find the weakest point in any opponent’s defenses. With it’s mastery a warrior can overcome a foe no matter how powerful or invincible he might seem…but it can only be learned by surrendering the will to the Power that Governs, to make one’s very soul into a weapon in the service of Fate, to do the bidding of the One and be an instrument of God’s holy vengeance. One of the aspects of Shaloe Ahl training is the release of all mental, spiritual and emotional bonds through direct congress with a training partner who will enable you to surpass all of your limits. Inhibitions must be discarded, social conditioning ignored and even ethical constraints that you are not aware you possess must be surrendered completely in order to obey the will of the One as expressed through the union of two opposites. Two bodies must learn to harmonize and bond on a level of union that goes beyond that felt even in the closest of marriage ties. You must yield up even your ego to such a joining and become like an extension to another person. Only then can you discover the voice within yourself the voice of the One that is crying out from within you. But to learn it two warriors must train in pairs, both of similar abilities and matching potential. They must become as one and unify their essence, to set aside all barriers and obstacles that cloud the ego and confuse the senses. The way to do this is to achieve a kind of symbiosis where one becomes an extension of the other. This is done through an act of sexual congress, a physical mergence of bodies that triggers a fusion of energies that multiplies one’s nature many times over. It is the most intense bonding process imaginable, and with it one warrior becomes a mirror image of the other, bonded in soul at a level that unites them forever in ties far deeper than blood sisters. It’s the tradition of the Shaloe-Ahl, the Union Song of the Soul that translates literally as ‘Soul-Sisters. Once achieved the power of Shaloe-Ahl unlocks the hidden recesses of the mind, body and spirit and allows a warrior to become the ultimate expression of herself, and then she is acknowledged as a Master who can go on to train others in a similar manner. Of course it’s not necessary that a teacher pair up with her student…it is in fact encouraged that two novices bond together while the teacher supervises and triggers the Change that comes from within them. Like a Catalyst causing a chemical reaction. The power works best when awakened between two women it’s not as effective with a guy and a girl attempting to match resonances. The ritual was created to be exclusively centered upon two women and requires a different sort of adjustment to be done between two guys. Note Styles like of Sinanju, Mohobishu-Rry and hokuto no ken are considered amateurs to this style. Category:Kurustani